Liam x MC (The Royal Romance)
by ThatOCLady
Summary: A collection of one-shots about King Liam and Queen Moira (MC) from The Royal Romance by Choices. Smut and fluff.
1. My Way

A/N: Oh my. I haven't been here in so long. I can feel my old fandoms glaring at me. How you doin', _City Hunter_? Looking good there, _The Mentalist_. Oh hi, _Hayate_.  
Well, I am officially a lawyer now and time has become sparse. But I play this mobile game called _Choices_ , and I'm going to try and write fanfiction for it here on. I sincerely apologize for all the stories left unfinished. I cannot possibly finish them anymore. So please forgive me. And I hope the readers enjoy this story. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pixelberry's _Choices_ or its stories, or any of its characters, nor do I make any profit from writing this fanfiction.

Book: _The Royal Romance 2_  
Pairing: **Liam x MC**

* * *

 **My Way**

Moira cursed and winced. She scrunched her eyes tight, splashing handfuls of water at them.  
 _'Queen of Cordonia and you still get shampoo in your eyes. The fuck, Moira?!'_  
The sting in her eyes brought out her tears. She was trying to contain the situation, when her husband called from the bedroom -  
"Darling, you forgot your no-tears shampoo. Here..."  
She called before she could hear the door open,  
"I used yours! It's fine! I'm almost done!"  
Liam asked aloud,  
"You used my mineral clay men's shampoo?"  
Cleaning her lids with a wet finger, she replied,  
"You know I don't believe in gender specific products"  
"But what if you got shampoo in your eyes?"  
"I did not! What do you take me for..."  
She splashed some more water over her eyes,  
"I am not that clumsy"  
"You truly aren't"  
His voice sounded different. Closer.  
Moira turned and found Liam standing outside the shower stall. She quickly covered herself with her arms. The King of Cordonia was smirking at her from the other side of the glass.  
"Liam!"  
"Your eyes are red", he pointed out, "You shampoo'd them again, didn't you?"  
Eye twitching, Moira defended herself.  
"I did _not_. My eyes are just bloodshot because you kept me up all night"  
Liam folded his arms over his chest.  
"You fell asleep while I was still inside you. At 10:30 pm"  
 _'Oh crap. I didn't even remember that'_  
"That's cause I was so tired, baby. Sorry", she pouted.  
Liam shook his head at her, smiling. Moira said,  
"Could you wait outside a few minutes? I'm almost done"  
"Why? I can wait here", he craned his neck, looking at her torso.  
"Because I would like to finish my shower without being ogled. Go"  
When Liam gave her the puppy-dog eyes, she grinned.  
 _"Go"_  
He slumped his shoulders for effect.  
"Fine"

The moment she was out of the bathroom, Liam was upon her. He licked the little droplets on her skin, nuzzled her neck and made her giggle.  
"Liam, let me...", she laughed, "Hey! That tickles! Ah!"  
Moira was driven to the bed by her husband's insistent kissing and nipping. They fell on the bed together, with Liam on top. Moira was nearly red in the face from laughing and blushing.  
"Stop, stop! Piñata! Piñata!"  
On hearing her safe word, Liam leaned back, looking down at her. She tried to catch her breath and touched his handsome face. Her voice came out as a pleasant sigh.  
"Let me make it up to you for last night"  
"That's what was about to happen but..."  
"No, not this way", she sat up on her elbows, "I wanna do it my way"  
Liam arched a brow on hearing her say that. Moira moved from underneath him and walked towards their gigantic wardrobe. Biting her lip, she picked out her favorite printed scarf and wrapped it around her neck. She turned to Liam with a flourish, still wrapped in a towel.  
"Okay...", Liam watched her closely.  
Moira aimed her seductive gaze at him, walked towards the bed, and plopped down on his lap. She straddled him and he stared at her face in awe.  
"Do you trust me?", she whispered.  
He nodded. Her grin was wicked.  
"Good boy"  
Saying so, she wrapped the scarf around Liam's wrists, securing it tight with three knots. He looked down at the scarf and commented,  
"Apples? Really?"  
She nodded and pushed him down on the bed. Any protest Liam could have made vanished when she moved up on his lap, her bare mound right against his groin, and leaned over.  
"Relax and enjoy", she kissed him.  
Liam brought his arms on her shoulders but she pulled them up and secured his bound wrists to the bedpost.  
"Moira?", he sounded surprised.  
"Like I said", she dropped her towel, "Relax and enjoy"  
Liam couldn't take his eyes off her naked form. He licked his lip.  
"You're so beautiful, love. Let me touch you"  
She shook her head,  
"Nuh-uh. Not today"

Liam was handsome. He was cute. He was downright sexy. And it thrilled Moira to realize he was hers.  
She undid the buttons of his white shirt and pulled it apart, exposing his chest and lovable abs. Her mouth lowered upon his neck. Giving him a wink, Moira kissed and sucked on his pulse point. Liam lay helpless underneath her with his hands tied. She dragged her lusty kisses down his throat to his chest.  
Liam hissed a little when she bit his right nipple. She quickly soothed it with a kiss.  
"Moira...", he groaned.  
As she licked his hard abs, her arousal became evident. She loved him, desired him. Her mind swam with all the memories of when he had pleased her beyond belief. She remembered how good he felt inside her mouth.  
Growling, she desperately yanked at his pants and undid the button and the zipper. Liam sprang to attention the moment he was freed. Eyeing it lovingly, Moira kissed the tip. How great he looked there too. Masculine, yet clean and perfectly proportioned.  
She licked the head with her tongue, making Liam squirm. He sighed,  
"Oh God"  
Gliding her thumb against the vein that ran under, Moira sucked on his roundness. She gave ample attention to each before putting her mouth on the head again. Her soft lips enveloped the stiffness, sliding down, sucking, then down again.  
"Moira... holy..."  
She released him with a 'plop' sound, meeting his gaze.  
"Feels good?"  
Liam's cheeks were flushed and his chest rose & fell with each hasty breath. He mumbled,  
"Too good. Let me... ah. _Nnh_ "  
She took him deep within her mouth, choking almost. Liam rarely ever let her do this. So she was a bit out of practise. But she took him until he was touching her throat and clamped her lips at the base.  
"Holy fuck. Moira, please..."  
She did it over and over. Taking him all the way inside her mouth, then letting go until her lips reached the head. She sucked, blowed. And Liam writhed.  
"Moira, stop. I'm going to... I'm going to cu..."  
At that, she bobbed her head faster, wanting nothing more than that salty, musky taste in her mouth. Liam struggled under her, tugging helplessly at his wrists.  
"Ahh... ah... ahh!"  
She moaned around him, her wetness trickling down her thigh. How badly she wanted him to...  
He came with her name on his lips,  
 _"Moira"_

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Moira reclined and leaned to kiss Liam's cheek.  
"I love you", she smiled at him.  
"Untie me. Right now", he panted.  
Grinning, she traced her finger across his collarbones.  
"Or what?"  
"Or I'll tear through them, put you on your knees and take you like an animal"  
As aroused as she was to hear that, Moira had something else on mind.  
"I said", she rose, "We're doing it my way"  
Gently, she rested her mound against Liam's chin. His breath tickled her intimate parts. She reached over to undo his restraints.

The moment his hands were free, Liam grabbed her buttocks forcefully and pulled her right on top of his mouth. Moira gasped at the sudden ferocity. Her gasping was replaced by moans soon, as Liam plowed her with his tongue. She closed her eyes in pleasure, bucked her hips in rhythm. Liam licked the whole length of her, slurping, eating her.  
"Onnhhh!", she mewled.  
Her nipples hardened as he brought her close, sucking on her rosy bud, letting it wash over her that she was riding her husband's beautiful face.  
"Liam... _oh god, Liam_ "  
He tickled secret spots inside her with the tip of his tongue. When his tongue began to whip in and out of her, Moira screamed and clutched his hair. Shuddering all over, she came undone.

* * *

They were lying in bed together. Liam was tenderly kissing her closed eyes and her glowing cheeks. Their arms were around each other. Moira said almost drowsily,  
"We should do this on every day off"  
Liam grinned and kissed the tip of her nose,  
"As my Queen commands"

* * *

 **The End**


	2. By The Throne

A/N: This one's for Mel. Thank you for being the friend I never realised I needed. :)

* * *

"Just keep walking"  
Moira stifled a giggle and let Liam lead her. Holding hands, they tiptoed into the throne room. She was tingling all over at the thought of...  
"Liam", she stopped and whispered, "What about the security cameras?"  
He whispered back,  
"You can thank Bastien tomorrow"  
Swept with relief and then off her feet, she smiled as Liam kissed her. Her behind was against the armrest of the archaic Cordonian throne. Moira whispered, still smiling between kisses,  
"This is probably sacrilege"  
"Then no wonder it's turning you on"  
"Oh!"  
She bit her lip at the loud moan that had escaped her mouth. Liam's hand was up her dress and inside her panties. His fingers traced along between her thighs, two of which lovingly stroked her.  
 _"Mmm"_  
Liam's mouth was just a breath away from Moira's. She tried to kiss him but he stayed still, watching her, playing with her senses.  
"Liam...", she groaned.  
His finger entered her. Moira grinded against his hand desperately. Obliging her, Liam slid another finger up her velvety soft core.  
"Oh", she moaned, _"Ohhh!"_  
Her flesh prickled with pleasure. Her heaving breasts peaked. Liam's eyes bore into hers, his mouth a little agape at her unbridled moaning.  
"Ah"  
With each inflection of her voice, Liam's brow moved.  
"Ah... oh"  
She blushed as he watched her. His mouth hovering right over her own.  
"Li-Liam... oh god... _annhh!_ "  
His breath warmed her face. Inches away.  
"Ah... _**aa**_ - _mmp_ "  
Liam pulled her by the hair, capturing her mouth in a fierce kiss. His tongue explored her with a familiar relish.  
 _"Mmmm"_ , she moaned against his mouth.  
She was gasping when he let go and lifted her over the throne. He was inside her before she knew it. Her back arched and Liam thrust deeper.  
"Oh god", she whispered in awe.  
His steady, deep pounding reduced her to a mewling mess. She was close.  
"My King", she sighed, reaching for his head.  
Liam groaned and she came. He held her as she writhed under him, digging her nails into him and the cushioned throne.  
 _"Moira"_ , he came too.  
Her smile was of exhaustion and lazy pleasure.  
"Long live the King", she said.

* * *

Bastien walked briskly to the throne room.  
Another glance at his watch - 4:01 AM.  
Hopefully, Their Majesties had vacated the room.  
 _'They had better. We don't need another of their sexcapades leaked. Good God. Prince Leo was a saint compared to these two'_  
Smiling to himself, Bastien knocked on the doors.  
 _'Of course'_  
He sighed and knocked again.  
"Your Majesty?"  
His instincts kicking in, Bastien noiselessly pried the doors apart and peeked in. His right hand was on the gun in its holster.  
 _'No sign of movement'_

When Bastien stepped in, the adorable sight froze him in place. He shook his head, smiling again.  
Nestled tight into the crook of King Liam's arms, Queen Moira lay asleep with a smile on her face. His Majesty was sleeping too. The pashmina Her Majesty had worn that day covered the pair from shoulders to knees. They had fallen asleep right on the King's throne. In the protective shelter of her husband's arms, the Queen looked positively radiant.  
Bastien backed away and closed the doors. He knew he would stand guard outside for as long as it took the two to wake up.


End file.
